Hunith
Hunith is the mother of Merlin. She lives in the village of Ealdor in Albion. Gaius, Hunith's brother, once hid a Dragonlord named Balinor with her because Uther Pendragon of Camelot was hunting all forms of magic. During this time, Hunith became close to Balinor, and they concieved Merlin. However, due to Uther hunting him down, Balinor had to leave Hunith, and Hunith almost never talks about him anymore. When Merlin was a young man, Hunith sent him to Gaius because she hopes, as a former practicioner of magic, that Gaius can help Merlin with his powers, which have become too noticable to the people in the village. (The Dragon's Call) Sometime later, she traveled to Camelot to ask Uther Pendragon to aid the village of Ealdor when it is attacked by bandits, lead by a man named Kanan. While Uther sympathized with her, he couldn't do anything to help because her village was in another kingdom. Merlin returned to the village, accompanied by Gwen, Morgana, and later Arthur. She is proved to be a skilled fighter because she participates in the Battle of Ealdor fighting with a broom and a cane. (The Moment of Truth) When Merlin went to the Isle of the Blessed to offer his life for Arthur's, the sorceress Nimueh took Hunith's life instead of Merlin's. When Hunith came to Camelot for Gaius' help, Merlin decides to try again at offering his life to save his mother's. Gaius, however, leaves ahead of Merlin and offers his life for Hunith's. As a result Hunith survives. Gaius also survived because Merlin, in a rage, killed Nimueh and used her death to revive Gaius. (Le Morte d'Arthur) Personality Hunith is a loving and caring mother, her son is the most important thing in her life. Sending him to Camelot with her brother Gauis, so that he would learn how to control magic. She, like all mothers, believes that her son is special and is destined to great things. Hunith shows concern to Merlin when he tells her that he is going to reveal his secret to Arthur. She is also very motherly to those around her: she showed concern about Morgana accompanying them in such dangerous trip, she made breakfast to Arthur, and bonded with Gwen to the point that Gwen saved her when she was about to be killed by a bandit. Hunith is very protective of her friends of Ealdor willing to face Kanen and seeking help in Camelot for her people. Hunith is so kind that she gained Uther's sympathy. She is also very wise. Abilities Hunith may be sorceress or like her brother stop practicing magic since the Great Purge, this is unlikely since she went to Uther to ask for help against Kanen, but this is not confirmed. She is a capable fighter, participating in the battle of Ealdor along with the women of the village. She used a cane and a broom to fight against Kanen and his band, she survived the battle. Category:Characters Category:Ealdorians Category:Merlin's relations